Sweet Heaven
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Nana and Ren learn to know the meaning of sweet heaven together. [Lemon]


**Sweet Heaven**

Nana x Ren

Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Nana or its characters.

Warnings: This is rated M for Mature (Lemon - Sexual situations)

AN: Yes, I couldn't help myself and wrote a Nana x Ren. They were quite fun to write as well. Enjoy.

Let me know if I need to write more of these guys or not ;)

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment.

Everything seemed so distant, still slumbering.

Even when the sunlight poured throughout the room not a sound was made. Nana almost wondered if she suddenly became the only one in the universe.

That was until a shadow moved from the bedroom doorway and into the living room where she sat, looking through the glass window.

"Early bird," She heard the masculine voice chide her as always whenever he found her awake before him.

"No, you just snore way too much." She uncrossed her legs from the lounge chair and turned her gaze back to the window.

"Do not." Ren laughed. Softly, his fingers touched her neck as he leaned down to kiss her. His warmth washed over her as she felt herself go weak in the knees. What was it about those kisses of his?

Sure she had kissed guys before Ren. But there was always something mind melting in his kisses that sent fireworks throughout her entire body.

"So when are you going back to your apartment?" He mumbled as he brushed back a few stray strands that fell into her face.

She sighed.

"I'm not sure." It was the truth. Ever since Hachi had started to hang around Takumi, things just didn't feel right. Why did Trapnest always steal the things she held dear?

Ren chuckled as he kissed her lips lightly before pulling back up to his full height. "Well, that seems some what good for me. But what about your roommate Hachi, she might die of losing her master."

Nana gave him a droll look that told him absolutely nothing.

"She's not a dog."

"You're the one who named her Hachi, are you not?" Walking toward the kitchen, he picked up his pack of cigarettes and pulled one to his lips.

"You really should stop doing that." Ren's eyebrow shot up at that.

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Well I know what I said, so it would have to be your hearing because I'm not repeating it."

He gave her a look that gave the impression he was a little confused but more surprised than anything. But what surprised her even more was when he pulled the cig from his lips and threw it into the trash before throwing the carton of them into a drawer.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

Nana pulled her attention away from the drawer and looked at her boyfriend, stupefied.

"I can't believe you actually listened to me…"

Ren simply shrugged. "You're probably right."

Oh now the no smoking was nothing compared to that.

"You're freaking me out man!" Nana stood, her leather jacket falling loose from her lap.

His shoulders shook as he laughed.

"You're too easy," Nana's face blushed as her eyes widened.

"EXCUSE ME! DID YOU JUST CALL ME-"

"…to tease." Ren finished, watching as Nana calmed herself down and eyed him with suspicion.

"Yeah well, you're easy to get your ass kicked."

Stepping away from the chair, Nana made her way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to find almost nothing. "How do you expect to make breakfast if there is nothing in the frig?"

Ren shrugged. "I was going to call Room Service."

Realization dawned on Nana's face. "Oh. I keep forgetting this isn't really the same as with Hachi. That reminds me…"

Closing the door, Nana went toward her jacket and picked it up off the floor, pulling out her cell phone from the pocket.

"You're going to call her at this hour?"

"Just texting her to call me later. You know, I have to keep an eye on her. Make sure she's alive and all."

Laughing, Ren pulled the phone from Nana's hands who whined trying to get it back. "For someone who corrects everyone from calling her a dog, you sure treat her like a little pet waiting for her master to return home." With his long arms, he kept the phone out of reach from Nana's smaller arms.

"Damn you and you're height!" She shrieked as she tried to pull him down by pulling his shirt hard. He didn't budge. "Argh! Besides jackass, Nana happens to like knowing I didn't forget about her. It's what friends do."

That made Ren lose his mirth and he handed the phone back to Nana who simply blinked at the phone like it was a mirage. "Call her then."

Nana eyed it and then turned to glare at him as she swiped the phone from his hands.

Without saying anything else, Ren disappeared back into the bedroom where she heard him pick up another phone for room service. Sighing, Nana wiped back her hair with her fingers as she tried to breathe.

Man, he was acting odd.

Maybe it was what she had said that changed his mind? All she said was something about friends. But then again when they were together two years ago, the gang had always been around and there were no other women she was friends with.

Her fingers swiftly typed a message and sent it to Hachi before she slipped the phone back into her jacket pocket then ventured off toward where Ren was.

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks." Ren placed the receiver down and turned to find Nana watching him warily. "Problem?"

"I should ask you that." Nana plopped down on the other side of the bed and laid her head back. She felt the moving of weight near her and she turned her head to see Ren looking at her. "So what did you order?"

"Omelets with bacon."

There was silence.

"So what exactly do you do on your free time when you have no tour to be on?"

Ren smirked. "Oh you know, jump from skirt to skirt. See where it leads me."

He growled in pain when a solid punch knocked him straight in the head.

"Ow!" Nana pulled back her hand and blew on it "What the hell is your head made of?!"

Her hand was seized and brought to lips that kissed away the pain. The man was crazy. She had punched him in the head and here he was trying to ease her pain from hurting him. Shaking her head, Nana laughed as Ren pushed her index finger between his teeth.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" He teased her finger with his tongue as he gently brushed his fingertips against her palm.

Nana watched with slight amusement while she answered "Hardly."

Of course, she did get jealous. Some what.

Ren of course didn't explain this and simply took her answer as it was.

"I see, so that would mean maybe you dated then? Chased after maybe a few musicians with bad vocals," he suckled her finger "too many tattoos."

After Ren had left for Tokyo to join with Trapnest, she hadn't even thought of dating anyone else. Sure, maybe she would have eventually but it was the least of her priorities.

Not when she had an arch nemesis to beat in the music industry.

"I could have," She watched with fascination as Ren received enjoyment at toying with her fingers – and she had to say, she enjoyed it as well "if I wasn't so busy working on getting by and work on getting on my career back."

A small frown marred the rock star's lips and she couldn't help but wonder what hurt him.

"What?" She asked as he pulled her hand from his mouth and kissed her palm tenderly, endearingly.

"It must have been hard," He said, no bit of sarcasm showing that she could fall on. No way of escaping the sorrow she knew still remained in the cracks of both their hearts.

"Teh. I'm a big girl, Ren. I managed and survived without your ass hogging the covers every night." He gave her a small smile, but she could still see the lace of pain in his eyes. She knew that look too well as she saw it every time she graced by a mirror. "Anyways, I was never the crybaby in the relationship." A tick sounded at his temple and she knew that she snagged what she'd been preying on earlier: a way out of the sadness of the discussion.

"Are you calling me a whiner?"

Nana laughed, dodging arms that tried to wrap around her and trap her to the bed.

"Hey! You said it not me!" Laughing, she ran around the bed and went toward the door only to be stopped by an arm about her waist, pulling her backward. Damn it and his long legs. It was no fair; he had a better advantage over her.

They stumbled back, only to fall up against the wall. Ren's hands were busy working at her sides. If there was one thing that Nana always knew about him, he preferred to get straight to it.

'Foreplay is way overrated,' he had mumbled to her once while they were making out. That night they never managed to get out of the bed.

She felt a sharp nip on her jaw line and moaned.

Though there was nothing wrong with it, she preferred taking it anyway she could with him.

He worked his way down until he groped her left breast in his hand as he raced his hand down their bodies and unzipped her skirt until it pooled down their feet.

He wasn't as patient with her underwear and only managed to get them down her thighs until he felt Nana grabbing him playfully and released him from his fabric confines.

He groaned, dropping his hand over top of the one that was holding him.

"You are such an ice princess-" he growled as he attacked her lips again. Nana simply laughed as she pulled his pants down far away from him and slipped herself over him.

They both groaned.

It always felt different every time, some how always better.

"You're just figuring this out now?" She kissed his lips, fighting for dominance of his mouth as he started to work their hips together. With her back pressed against the wall, he hit straight into her sweet spot. Her lips continued to work his, trying to get every bit of his flavor to her memory. It was always so rushed, almost like their time together was limited.

As if she could never stay with him for long no matter how hard she tried.

Something always took the ones she loved away; always.

Suddenly, Ren did something unexpected.

He stopped.

His eyes hazy with passion, he gazed into her liquid filled orbs as if looking to find something that he needed to know.

"Why did you stop?" Nana gasped out, still trying to catch what little breath she had.

Then without warning he kissed her with purpose.

The room spun out of control and all she could do was close her eyes. A surge to simply fall into a sated state beckoned her, but she knew her lil rocker had more in store for her.

And he did.

Fingers traced throughout her lush jade hair as he cupped her cheek into his hand, lips still searching for hers, finding nothing but sweet heaven.

Yes, that's exactly what it was to him.

Sweet, frigin beautiful heaven.

After he'd gone through the hellish void of childhood, he tried to always appreciate what he had right in front of him.

Currently, his greatest treasure was trying to squeeze her hand over his favorite jewels. He snatched her hand up quickly, crossing his arm over top of her forearm to pin it against the wall.

"Oh no you don't." Ren didn't give the woman against him anymore time to react as he captured her gaped open mouth with fever.

He wanted it to be different.

Needed it to be sensual yet calming, even though his body urged him to rush her so fast that they both ended up with bruises when they were finished.

Nana was feeling that same need as she tried to hurry his movements up with some of her own. It didn't work and she started to get flustered and frustrated at him and his slowness.

Not blaming her for the eagerness, Ren started push a little harder – a little faster.

Like lighting fire to an already out of control inferno, Nana started rocking harder, edging Ren to follow her. Oh, how he did. There was no way to stop him from it. She was a sweet little vixen luring him into seduction. Or maybe he simply was THAT horny.

He felt her inner thighs brush up against him and he nearly came.

Gritting his teeth, he finally rushed Nana so hard that she heard a loud thud against the wall where her back came into contact with it.

Everything moved quicker than she could keep up with and before long, they both teetered an edge that had been wanting for them to fall into.

Only the sound of their beating hearts and small pants of air was heard as Ren crumbled down on to Nana. Words were not needed.

Her toes touched the ground lightly before she put her full weight down on the floor.

"You can let go of me now," She whispered against Ren's ear, loving the way he nuzzled her neck as if he didn't want to lose contact with her.

"What if I don't want to?" He kissed the pulse that bounced against her neck, making her gulp back a moan.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter." With one hand, Nana pushed against Ren's chest, her rings sinking into his toned chest with pressure as she escaped his hold on her.

The instant she moved away, they lost their intimate lock and Ren almost wrapped his arms around her and took her again just to feel her surround him.

He almost kissed her until she was senseless and asking for more.

Unfortunately his sweet heaven heard the knock on the door calling about room service.

As he watched Nana readjust her clothes and asked him to as well – which he did – and open the door and allow the a hotel caterer in, he vowed one day she would realize just how much he truly needed her in his life.

He needed his sweet heaven just as he needed air.

Nana smiled at him as she danced about the food cart.

Ren smiled back as he swept an arm around her waist and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

Yeah, one day he would show her.

Show her his "sweet heaven".

Fin


End file.
